Delphinium
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Based on the yaoi oneshot manga 'Vampire Kiss'. Eight years Akashi waited for Kuroko, and eight years Kuroko has been away from Akashi. And now, Akashi gets his wish of seeing his love once more. "Finally, after so long... you're here again..." AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **KnB and Vampire Kiss ain't mine. I just like AkaKuro and I'm trying to spread the love, and so I wanted to make this. And sorry if Akashi may seem kind of OOC here.**

* * *

_"Akashi-kun! It's been ten minutes now. Where are you hiding?" Kuroko called in a loud voice so he would be heard better by his friend who he is currently searching for. _

_He heard a playful chuckle, and he looked upwards. Akashi smiled down at the young bluenette while sitting on one of the thick and sturdy branches of the tree, and Kuroko pointed a finger at the redhead._

_"Hey, get down here. It's dangerous to be up in trees, you know." he chided in his monotone voice. _

_Akashi shrugged his shoulders with a light smirk on his face before jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground safely. Kuroko felt like he was going to have a heart attack at the moment that Akashi jumped down, because it's so high and yet... the redhead landed like it's no big deal for him._

_"There's no need to be scared, Tetsuya." Akashi assured, like he read the blue-haired kid's thoughts. "Heights won't ever harm me."_

_"Acting overconfident isn't good, Akashi-kun. I'm really worried. You often do dangerous things, and it's lucky that you're not hurt in every single time you do something reckless." Kuroko said, dusting off Akashi's shirt for him. The redhead lets him do so, and he flashed a warm smile towards his friend._

_"I'm happy." he admitted through a gentle whisper._

_"What?"_

_"I'm happy that you always play with me, Tetsuya." His face turned slightly sad. "No one else does, and it makes me lonely." _

_The tone in his voice matches what he's feeling right now - loneliness, and for some reason Kuroko's eyes start to shine with tears that he prevented with all his strength from falling down. _

_Akashi became concerned and walked closer, cupping the boy's face in his hands. They're of the same height, so it makes it easier for the young redhead to look at Kuroko eye-to-eye without bending down or tiptoeing up. _

_"It's okay, Tetsuya. As long as you're my friend, I don't feel lonely anymore." he comforted, and Kuroko's tears disappeared in a few seconds as the bluenette blinked them away. Akashi smiled at this, and he doesn't care that he smiles even if it's not usual for him since it's Kuroko. He can always be like this to Kuroko and to no one else._

_"Ah, come here. I have something to show you." he grabbed Kuroko gently by the hand and intertwined the fingers together before walking to a certain direction. Kuroko walked along and doesn't mind the hand-holding. They stop by a garden and Akashi lets go of his hand, walking to a patch of blue-lavender flowers and bending down._

_"You know, these flowers remind me of you." Akashi said and Kuroko just listened with silence. "Delphiniums, they're really pretty. They're poisonous, as I read, but it's like roses. If roses have thorns, delphiniums have poisons, so the best thing to do is just look." He looks up and his gold-red eyes meet Kuroko's._

_"Tetsuya, I know you'll leave one day. But before that, can I keep on looking at you like I would these flowers whenever you're not here?"_

_Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Akashi stifled a chuckle._

_"I want to remember every single detail of you. Like I would of the delphiniums. As I remember what exact delphinium among the twenty I like the most, I wish to remember your face which I love above everyone else's, even mine myself." he smiled and their lips are close by only a few inches. _

_Kuroko is innocently unaware of the moment, but Akashi doesn't mind and they stay like that for a long time. No words are spoken, and the fact that they stay like this makes Akashi happier than a child on his birthday._

* * *

**For some reason, I can't find myself to understand what Akashi-kun's saying when it's about me. I know he cares for me since I'm his only friend, but all his words can be very confusing sometimes.**

* * *

"Ohayo, Kurokocchi~"

"Ah! Tetsu-kun, you're back!" Momoi squealed as she leaped forward to glomp the bluenette at the same time Kise did. Both their arms encircled around the young teen, but Kuroko stayed blank as they continued hugging him like a big pillow.

When they let go of him, a hand ruffles Kuroko's light blue hair. "It's nice to have you back here, Tetsu. Eight years is surely a long wait." Aomine greeted with his usual grin. Kuroko may not like being patted on the head since it makes him feel like he's just a kid, but since it's his best friend he decided to let it slip.

"Kuro-chin, here's some 'welcome back' snacks for you." Murasakibara drawled in his lazy, childish tone as he dropped several kinds of candies on Kuroko's hands. The bluenette held out his hands to catch them, and he bowed his head to the purple head as a greeting and as thanks as well.

Midorima did not greet Kuroko verbally, but only through a nod of his head. Kuroko returned the gesture and he took his seat. His friends follow him as they start to ask a few questions.

"So, where have you been again, Tetsu-kun?"

"From America. We came there to visit a relative, but I guess the trip lasted longer than we thought. It's only supposed to be for a year, but I guess I spent half my childhood in a different country."

"Eh? So what's it like in America, Tetsu?"

"It's nice and very urbanized with lots of beautiful places. It's just really hard to speak English, and the people there look so different from us. But I've already gotten used to speaking English."

"Can you try speaking English to us, Kurokocchi?"

"Okay. Ahem." he cleared his throat. "**How do you do? I'm feeling alright, thanks.**"

"Whoa. You speak it so fluently, Kuro-chin. Speaking English is such a pain." Murasakibara complimented while sucking on a huge lollipop.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a while as he placed his candies inside his bag. Then he remembers something. He looked at his friends again.

"By the way, is Akashi-kun here?" They raise an eyebrow at his question. Their eyes showed confusion.

"Akashi? Who's that?" Midorima asked while adjusting his glasses. Kuroko becomes confused.

"Eh? It's Akashi. My friend. He goes to this school, remember? He took middle school in here, and we're classmates, so I'm sure that he's still here, right?"

Silence took over the air for a few minutes. Then Midorima breaks it by saying, "You mean the one with red hair? Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. That's him."

Kise started to remember as well and added, "He doesn't attend school anymore. Ever since you left, he stopped attending school and just stayed at his home."

Momoi agreed with a nod. "If I remember right, you always play together when you were young before you left for America. But I wonder Tetsu-kun, I know you're a very nice person but why did you play with Akashi-kun?" she asked with curious eyes. "He's strange and very... out of the ordinary."

Kuroko knows that. He knows why others tend to avoid the redhead. But he's not mad at them. Even he has to admit that he always senses something about Akashi that's very different.

"He is different, to be honest. But he's not a bad person. He's just misunderstood. I learned that when we became friends. But seriously? He doesn't attend school anymore?"

"He stopped attending classes since the day you left for America." Aomine answered.

Kuroko looked down with a slightly sad look on his face. "Is that so? I guess I have to pay him a visit to let him know that I'm back." he muttered.

They sighed and Kise patted Kuroko's back, making the latter look at him. The blonde-haired teen smiled.

"Well, since it's been a long, long time since we've last since each other, let's go hang out in the mall after school ends. Okay, Kurokocchi?"

The bluenette smiled, "Sure. I miss you all as well."

* * *

A week passes since his return, and since he has a lot to make up for with his friends in school after being gone for eight years, he didn't get enough time to go to Akashi's house and visit him.

But on a peaceful Sunday, he finally gets his chance to visit his friend.

He remembered where the house is, and he took a long but steady walk there. Once he saw the familiar large iron gates, he stopped and his eyes take in the image of the house that looks more like a rich mansion than a simple house.

"It looks exactly like the last time I was here." he breathed out. He remembers the past.

Whenever he would stop by the gate, Akashi would immediately open the gates for him and say hi with a smile on his face. The redhead would always be happy when he would be there to visit his friend.

They would play until such time that Kuroko has to go home, and Kuroko recalled one night when Akashi played with Kuroko for too long and when he decided to leave, Akashi suddenly grabbed his hand like it's his lifeline and begged him to stay with him for the night.

That showed how lonely Akashi is.

And since it's been eight years since they last saw each other, in addition that no one else visits Akashi, Kuroko hoped that Akashi had not become insane from being so lonely.

A knot formed in his throat. He swallowed it as quickly as he could before he pushes the gates open. There's no need for a key. The gates opened up for him, making a noise while doing so.

He stepped inside, and he sees the trees still full of life with green leaves. The grass remains soft and full, and the house still looks grand and clean.

Kuroko reached his hand for the door and slowly twisted the knob. The door opened quietly, and silence greets him. He doesn't see Akashi anywhere. Something dreadful gripped at his heart, but he enters the house nonetheless.

* * *

_"Tetsuya." Akashi said in a soft tone, giving the bluenette a nudge on the shoulder. Kuroko did not reply, and just breathed quietly in his sleep. Akashi chuckled but he still tries to wake up Kuroko. The latter finally woke up after feeling air blowing into his ear, and Akashi laughed from the reaction he got. _

_Kuroko slightly blushed from the tickle he got in his ear, and Akashi has to be honest that the bluenette looked so adorable all the while being irresistibly beautiful. _

_"You had a good sleep?" Akashi asked as he sat beside Kuroko. The latter nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments before the former spoke up. "You know what blood is the most delicious?" _

_Kuroko innocently shook his head._

_"It's virgin blood. Virgins are clean and fresh, and so are their blood as well." Akashi answered like it's a normal thing to talk about. Kuroko felt slightly uncomfortable at the sudden topic._

_ "I don't understand exactly what you mean. Can you even eat virgins?" _

_Kuroko received no answer. Akashi just looked at him like he's a divine figure, and since the redhead usually does that the bluenette let him look. _

_"Akashi-kun, if ever you won't be able to greet me when I visit, where can I find you in the house?" Kuroko asked out of the blue._

_Akashi stayed quiet for a while then he responded, "If ever I'm still asleep or busy with something that I can't greet you by the gate or by the door, find me in the basement. There lies a coffin. Open it and you'll find me."  
_

_"I'll remember that." _

_A pause occurred. Kuroko could see that a very sad but genuine smile was on the redhead's lips, as his eyes looked at the blue-haired boy as if he's there but he's so far away. It looks so painfully distant, and it hurt Kuroko in a way.  
_

_"Hey, Tetsuya. Do you want to play tag?" Akashi asked with a teasing smirk after the very short but also long silence. _

_Kuroko nodded hesitantly, since he knows that he'll always be it whether he's one being chased or not. He knows that Akashi knows he's slow and weak in running. _

_And that's exactly why tag is Akashi's favorite game, because he wins all the time. Like a few minutes later, Akashi won again and Kuroko is already panting from being out of breath. But even with his satisfaction of his yet another victory, Akashi was still concerned for Kuroko and he swiftly prepared a glass of water and gave it to Kuroko.  
_

_The latter accepted the drink and gulped it all, and he slowly felt a bit better and thanked the redhead, who blushed at the small words of gratitude. He tried to hide the pink hue on his face by looking away, but failed as Kuroko noted out loud the abnormal red color on his cheeks.  
_

_"Akashi-kun, why are you blushing?"  
_

_"I... feel kind of feverish." Akashi lied, his voice shaking from the fluttering feeling in his chest. Kuroko raised a hand and pressed it against his forehead, and the touch made Akashi flinch, but he softened towards Kuroko's gentle hand and closed his eyes.  
_

* * *

"Okay, so this is the basement, huh?" Kuroko said out loud as he twisted the small knob that lights up the lamp plastered to the wall.

"I've never been here before even though I always visit Akashi-kun." he sighed before walking further and seeing a long rectangular piece of wood - a coffin, to be exact. It's closed, but not locked. Kuroko dusts off the surface with his hands before blowing the dirt away from his fingers.

The designs on the lid are intricate and elegant. Kuroko traced his fingers over the lines and curves as slowly and smoothly as he could, before his fingers clutch the edge of the lid.

He hesitated for a few moments; he could hear his strong heartbeat resonate in his ears. But he decided to go on with this, and so with all his strength he opened the lid.

Again, there's a creaking noise made as he opened the coffin but Kuroko didn't pay attention to that.

Before him lies the person who he hasn't seen in eight years.

Akashi has grown taller and his features have matured, but Kuroko can still tell that he's Akashi. He still has his bright red hair and his pale skin. He still has everything that Kuroko can recognize. The red-haired teen lied there in the coffin. He's still as a statue, and his eyes are closed perfectly to hide the gold-red orbs beneath.

The bluenette could only watch the person in front of him, lying in the casket peacefully and beautifully.

He knows that Akashi is not dead, but for some reason, even though his mind would normally give out questions to why is Akashi lying like that and so on so forth, he just can't help but look at his red-haired friend and admire the hauntingly enchanting sight.

The few minutes were like hours for the bluenette, and all of a sudden, Akashi's eyes slowly opened. Kuroko flinched and made a few hasty steps backwards from surprise.

"Tetsuya..." he spoke slowly, his voice hoarse. His body rose up as he moved his head to look at Kuroko in the eyes. His red bangs covered part of his forehead, but Kuroko can see the gold-red eyes that would always make him chilled to the spine.

"Akashi-kun..." was the only thing that could come out from his mouth.

A soft yet pained smile crossed the redhead's cold and pale lips. "Finally, after so long... you're here again..."

Before the azure-haired teen could react, Akashi quickly moved until he's standing on the ground, then he held out a hand to caress Kuroko's soft cheek before leaning very close and claiming his lips in a tender but passionate manner.

**_Until part 2..._**

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha! Fucking cliffhanger, I know. But I'm still wondering how to write the part after that, so I'm stopping part 1 at this. By the way, should I put lemon in the next chapter or not? Answer the question in your review please. **

**Love you all! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was very surprised to see how many reviews I got from this, and I'm extremely happy. I know that a lot wanted there to be lemon, but I guess that would just be at the last chapter. Sorry that I took a long time with this, I got sick and busy with a lot of stuff. I have real-life problems too, you know. XP Again, I apologize if Akashi seems OOC here.  
**

* * *

It took a while for Kuroko to realize what was going on. And when he did, he could only react by widening his eyes. But his whole body could not move; he was frozen in place, and he was sure his face was slowly burning up.

Akashi could sense the surprise pour out from his friend, and he understood why. But he refused to break the kiss.

Instead, he deepened it as their lips become fully locked. He pulled Kuroko closer to himself by wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck and back. The redhead quickly found himself enjoying this, and all the more since the one who he's embracing is Kuroko.

After staying still for a few moments, he nipped at Kuroko's lower lip in a nearly forceful manner, and this earned him a soft noise from Kuroko. Pleased from this, he proceeded further by poking his tongue against the bluenette's closed lips, asking for permission to enter.

Kuroko tried to resist by keeping his lips shut. He thought that this was too weird; that he should not give in; that they should stop.

But for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to push Akashi away. He felt like he'd completely regret it if he did.

He continued in trying to keep his lips closed, but when he felt a cool and soothing motion against his back, all his muscles started to relax and so did his lips.

Akashi quickly took this chance to press his tongue deeper, making sure to explore every part of Kuroko's hot cavern. He silently probed his tongue everywhere in the bluenette's mouth, reveling in the feeling of the moist heat along with the mildly sweet taste of vanilla.

Kuroko felt like he would lose his sense of reality if he didn't fight back, but he let Akashi completely dominate the kiss for a moment before he fought back by clashing his own tongue with the redhead's in a fierce manner.

The latter was taken by surprise at the act, but he wasn't bothered and he let Kuroko try and battle to who would be the winner. Their tongues intertwined like snakes, and neither was willing to back down. But of course, the redhead won the fight.

Akashi tightened his hold around the bluenette, and Kuroko's hands clasped tightly around the former's shoulders. If he didn't do that, he was sure that he would fall down.

Minutes flew by and yet, Akashi did not break the kiss even for a mere second. He wanted to make sure that this was something that Kuroko would never forget. He knew that Kuroko's shocked from this, but he wanted to make it clear to the bluenette that this is all real.

And god, how it would kill him if this was just a dream.

"Mmph... nn!" Kuroko started to struggle when he could no longer breathe any air, and he tried to push himself away from Akashi. The latter refused at first by embracing him tighter with such strength that it seemed impossible for Kuroko to free himself from his grasp.

Akashi opened his eyes to see the look on Kuroko's face. For a moment, he was happy at the hue of pink on Kuroko's pale cheeks. But since he knew that Kuroko was merely human and would obviously need some oxygen, he let him go but the process of completely breaking his hold on the teen was painstakingly slow.

Kuroko was given some time to breathe, and he did with all his might. His lungs were burning from the need to take in some air, and he gasped loudly from his mouth as he exhaled all the tension that accumulated in his chest.

When he felt hands cupping his cheeks, he looked up and saw Akashi gazing at him with an affectionate and soft look in his mismatched eyes. Kuroko saw this look a million times back during their childhood days, but this time, the way the redhead gazed at him felt different from the previous times.

"Sorry, Tetsuya," Kuroko felt ice cold but soft fingers brushing his milky skin, and he felt goosebumps on his skin from the kind touch. "I just had to do that."

"But... that was a kiss..." he replied, his voice quiet and uncertain. "It's not... right..."

"I apologize again." he said. "But I'm happy that you're back. It's been," he paused to collect his thoughts.

"Eight years... I've been alone for those eight years without you. You should know how much it means to me that you're here again." While he said that, his lips were in the form of nothing but a blissful smile.

"I won't let you leave me again." Akashi gently hugged Kuroko, and the latter didn't resist, but he didn't reciprocate the gesture either. Akashi breathed in a sated manner; he could feel the cold of his skin meld with the warmth of Kuroko's, and the same went for the latter.

"But I never intended to leave you like that." Kuroko replied simply, burying his face in the redhead's shoulder. "I always thought about how you and the others would be doing while I was gone... and I hoped that you haven't given up on waiting for me."

"I'd never give up waiting, Tetsuya." he whispered with pure honesty in his voice. "Even if a hundred years would pass, I would always wait. Because I know you would come back, and because," He closed his eyes and recalled all the times when they would play. "You're my only friend."

_And the one I love deeply..._

"Hm." Kuroko nodded. He sensed the ache in his friend's words, and it was painful for him to hear how desperate Akashi was just to see him again. Even if he did it through kissing him, he knew that Akashi would never hold back with his emotions when it comes to the bluenette.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get back." Kuroko murmured. He sounded monotone, but he was hurting on the inside from this moment. Hearing or seeing Akashi in such a lonely state always made him feel like crying. But he kept his cool.

"I'm just relieved that you're still the same Akashi-kun I knew."

"_Stay with me..._" Akashi quietly bit his lip as his fingers clutched the cloth of Kuroko's shirt. He feared that if he didn't hold Kuroko firmly enough, the boy would vanish into thin air, like he was a presence that was never there. He won't allow that to happen. He won't let Kuroko leave him for a second time.

"Always be here, Tetsuya."

"I... I will."

"Just like back then, let's be together like back then; when we would always play." His grip on the shirt grew stronger that the garment would have already been ripped in two should he had not any self-control.

"Please, Tetsuya." His voice cracked with need and emotion. Kuroko didn't fail to notice that, and to try and comfort the redhead, he lifted an arm and placed it on Akashi's back.

"I won't do that again, I swear. I'll keep you company." he assured but Akashi just kept on running his lips, the bluenette's name leaving them.

"Tetsuya." He didn't stop saying Kuroko's name. Instead, he repeated it like a mantra, like saying it would keep him alive. The more he said the name, the fainter his voice became and he started to choke on his own words. His hands shook and he felt faint. "Don't leave me again."

He felt something wet and ice-cold go down his cheeks. "Eh?" he raised his right hand and touched his cheeks. When he pulled it away, he saw that his palms had gone damp.

"Tears...?" he murmured in disbelief. He never cried his whole life; it was absurd for someone like him to cry. He stared at the wet drops on his hand, then he sighed. Even if it was uncharacteristic of him to cry, he knew that he can't stop himself from showing signs of sorrow after being away from Kuroko for years.

"I was really lonely the whole time, Tetsuya." he confessed as he broke the hug, and instead just held Kuroko's hands as he decided to speak his feelings. "You said you were going to leave because of family matters, and you'd be gone for a while but you would be back soon."

Kuroko remembered saying exactly that to Akashi the last time they saw each other. And from what he remembered, Akashi did not beg him to stay or the like. But he was sure that the redhead was definitely upset from the news.

"So I waited. Even though I don't know how to get in touch with you, even though I haven't received anything from you, I kept on waiting. And now, you're here. So please, don't leave me again. I might..."

His throat suddenly tightened but he forced himself to finish. "...lose control if you vanish like last time. I know I keep saying it, but I don't wish for anything else. I just want it to be like in the past, before you left."

Silence followed, but before Kuroko could make his answer, Akashi started to fall. Kuroko caught him but he was brought down to the floor. He knelt while supporting Akashi upwards, and the redhead quietly shifted himself to rest his head on the bluenette's chest.

Kuroko couldn't see what the red-haired teen's face looked like due to the long, carmine bangs covering Akashi's face, but he knew for sure that Akashi was closing his eyes to sleep. Their current position may be awkward, but the blue-haired teen didn't mind that.

Akashi murmured into Kuroko's chest, "I remember... doing the same thing to you a few times before..."

He didn't say anymore as he was once again in a deep slumber. Kuroko made a genuine smile and ran a hand around the bright red locks in a slow manner, intending to wait as long as he likes until Akashi wakes up again.

"Don't worry, this time I'll always be here..."

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes a while later. He stifled a chuckle when he saw Kuroko resting his cheek on his head, the blue-haired teen snoring softly while holding Akashi in his arms.

The redhead looked at his friend's sleeping face, wondering how Kuroko could still look so adorable like in the old times. It was as if nothing about his looks changed at all. Kuroko might look a bit more mature, but that's the only change that Akashi can see.

He moved slowly, careful as to not wake Kuroko. Freeing himself from the bluenette's hold, he lifted Kuroko with much ease and carried him like a groom would his bride and he vanished from the basement in a second's time.

The next second, he was in a room that was abnormally spacious for a bedroom, and he looked at the place. Even though people always sleep in their beds, he never ever rested on one. He would always sleep in the coffin in the basement, and nowhere else. He felt a bit sad that the bedrooms in the house seemed to be only for design, since no one else would visit but Kuroko. And Kuroko would always insist to sleep in the living room out of politeness.

He dropped Kuroko on the bed and sat by the edge, his eyes focused on the younger teen. He smiled warmly, his hand stroking the baby blue hair. "_He's just like the child he used to be. If only it would stay like that.._." he thought dreamily.

When he would be this close to Kuroko, he felt his dead heart beating - although that was merely an exaggeration to how much he treasured the teen for being by his side since his childhood. Kuroko kept him from completely sinking into loneliness

He flinched when he caught the scent of something intoxicating and he slightly pulled down the collar of Kuroko's shirt to find the cause of the scent. He felt horrified when he saw a drop of fresh blood trickling down Kuroko's neck.

He bit his lip when something inside him stirred. Bloodlust filled him to the core as the scent of Kuroko's blood continued to waft in his nose, clouding his senses. But he kept control. He looked away and pondered to himself.

He had been in a deep sleep for eight years, waiting for Kuroko. He had not taken a single drop of blood for a long time. Of course his hunger would arise. But never, he would never hurt Tetsuya just to satisfy his bloodlust. And he would definitely never let Tetsuya find out the truth of who he really was.

Something in him twisted in pain at that last thought. He sighed wearily and rested his forehead on the palm of his hands.

* * *

**By keeping the truth from Tetsuya, I'm only betraying him. In fact, I've been lying to him since the day we met. He doesn't know what I really am. But if I tell him the truth, he might be afraid of me. And... he might avoid me. And I can't have that. I can't lose him. I _don't_ want to lose him.**

**Oh, what do I have to do? And I thought that my reunion would him would be pleasant. Why am I wallowing in these dark thoughts? Why do I have to be a monster? ****And why do I have to be in love with him?**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I'm sure it's not more than 10 chapters. Maybe up to five or six chapters at most? Well, for now I'll be correcting some of the mistakes in the chapters of my other KnB story while writing the fifth chapter for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there isn't any lemon in it. **


End file.
